Important Fan Interactions
From the beginning the fans and viewers have been an important part of the EverymanHYBRID story. Fans have solved puzzles, received letters, found boxes, and influenced the decisions made by the characters, not to mention The Seven Trials Of HABIT. In return the fans have been rewarded with MeetUps, live UStreams and Easter eggs in the series referring to fan interactions. __FORCETOC__ bebravenow bebravenow is an UnFiction Forum user who received the Corenthal Christmas Letter in the mail. Bebravenow is also Rabbit number 036, eliminated in trial 4. CoffeeCollie CoffeeCollie was the one who sent the crew a DVD of the "hidden" videos featured in The Hidden Videos. Jeff referred to him as "Ben" in the tweet that announced the file. A copy of the unaltered file he sent was linked in one of the tweets. (Note: the file can only be played on VLC.) The file has also been converted at uploaded to YouTube. CoffeeCollie is also Rabbit number 230, eliminated in trial 5. Didz Didz is an UnFiction user who befriended Alex very shortly after his initial discovery as an important part of the game. Didz and Alex communicated frequently through PMs on his YouTube account, and much of our early knowledge about Alex came from these PMs. In one of the most infamous Easter eggs dropped into the series, HABIT implied that he had been haunting Didz's home. In the forums, Didz mentioned that she had heard a male voice she didn't recognize over her baby monitor saying "It's Okay." On November 26, 2010, Didz gave birth to her second daughter, Lilith, and HABIT ominously tweeted "CONGRATULATIONS, DIDZ. WE WELCOME LILITH ROSE INTO OUR WORLD. REMEMBER, WHEN THINGS SEEM TOUGH... WE SAY "IT'S OKAY." Consequently she is known as Den Mama Didz is also Rabbit number 008,eliminated in trial 3. DixieWolf DixieWolf (Discord username; Dixie_Wolf on UnFiction Forum) is a user who had seemingly minor interactions in the series early on, but turned out to be crucial to the end of the story. She is Rabbit #061 in the Seven Trials of HABIT, and remained in-game to the end (presumably "winning"). VII letter In 2010, DixieWolf relayed on the UnFiction forum a dream she had in which Vince gave her a letter covered in the number seven in roman numerals. I did have a dream yesterday… that I was hanging with the EMH boys, and Vince handed me a hand-written note. It seemed normal enough… except that "VII" was written ALL OVER THE DAMN THING — in the margins, after sentences, between words, over words… A few weeks later, another forum member, evilcactus, received in the mail the Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981, which is covered in handwritten instances of "VII", like the letter from DixieWolf's dream. Both DixieWolf and evilcactus live in Oklahoma. Box #7 However, while the letter was initially believed to be the only connection to DixieWolf's dream, HABIT tweeted from the EMH account on 31 December 2018 telling DixieWolf that she "DID IT. YOU DID SOMETHING. CHECK YOUR CLOSET FOR BOX SEVEN." HABIT had hidden Box #7 in her closet, and she found it and shared its contents. evilcactus evilcactus is an UnFiction Forum user who received the Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981 in the mail. FlyingWarhorse FlyingWarhorse is an UnFiction Forum user who found Box 3. FullRoundAction FullRoundAction is a Something Awful Forum user, registered as Rabbit #052 in The Seven Trials Of HABIT. He was chosen by CougarDraven to be eliminated in Trial 2 but was reinstated when Rabbit #120 sacrificed themselves to save him. He went on to become the winner of Round Two, and HABIT denoted him "Warren Jester." On June 12, 2011 he posted a video (that doesn't exist anymore) entry into Trial 6 wherein he lied about receiving the reward promised to him by HABIT at the end of Trial 4, but refusing to open it publicly unless he was passed through Trial 6. His gambit was succesful and HABIT passed him through the Trial, though he was told that he was "IN PURGATORY." The reward was The Jester's Prize. He later posted several videos of himself being attacked, with the implication that HABIT was retaliating against him for being forced to keep him in the trials. After a tweet from HABIT prompting him to "TELL THE TRUTH" he admitted that he had never had the box in the first place. FullRoundAction then announced that he'd be putting his continued presence in the Trials up to a vote among the remaining Rabbits, and HABIT confirmed via twitter that this was the plan. A few days later he was eliminated by a vote of 6 to 1, and removed from the Trials. grieck grieck (refered to as "Glenn" by Jeff) is an UnFiction Forum user who was the recipient of Glenn's Letter. He is also a frequent correspondent of Damsel's on Canyouseethewords and one of the UF users who started the #SaveTheDamsel tag. A tweet from him also prompted HABIT to release the Password Protected Files. HABIT asked what the fans would do in order to get them. Glenn, or grieck, said that he would "even work against the boys if necessary" to get at the files. HABIT implied that he would call that favor in at some point. grieck is also Rabbit number 227, eliminated in trial 5. JesterOfTheCourt JesterOfTheCourt was the first HYBRID to figure out the full text of the Centralia Note and what it referred to. Ladymatsuya ladymatsuya is an UnFiction Forum user who found The Bag. Lookbehindyou Lookbehindyou is an UnFiction Forum user who found Box 5. MyOrphanedMind Youtube user MyOrphanedMind (Rabbit #108, known also as Epsilon or Red on Angora) was the true recipiant of The Jester's Prize, (originally thought to be Box 6.) Magus00 (Real name Jay '''and no, not that Jay) In Self Defense, the EMH crew announced a contest to promote the series. Users were invited to submit videos or other ideas that the cast could use as self promotion. Magus00 sent in EMH Video.wmv and was declared one of two winners of that contest (the other being stormoftara). A few weeks later, he received a CD in the mail containing Congratulations Magus!.avi. Rhiannon On December 4, 2010, Unfiction member '''Rhiannon posted a record of a conversation she had with Jeff regarding Corenthal's Christmas letter, during which details from .- were brought up. It was this conversation that seemed to finally convince Jeff that the "hidden" videos were real, and contained information that was important. Quiddler Quiddler is an SA Forum user who found Box 2. Slayerboy90/Harold Slayerboy90, introducing himself as "Harold" in the video, published a brief interview with Jeff and Vince on March 24th, 2011. He seemed to approach the interview from the perspective of a reporter interviewing entertainers, but Jeff and Vince stayed in character and quickly reminded him that these events are occuring in their "real lives" and cut the interview short. stormoftara stormoftara is an SA Forum user who was the second winner in the promotional contest announced in Self Defense. Users were invited to submit videos or other ideas that the cast could use as self promotion. Her prize never arrived. Months later, she received the only purple wristband known to have been distributed to a fan. She also was the user to bring EMH to Something Awful's attention. TheGreenFeathers Please see Green Feathers TheNightmareComplex TheNightmareComplex is an UnFiction Forum user, registered as Rabbit #098 in The Seven Trials Of HABIT. He was elected leader of the English Lops in Round Two of the Trials, and was subsequently elected Warren Leader, making him the winner of Round One. One February 17, 2011 he announced on the UnFiction Forums that he had received the "prize" promised to him by HABIT which included, an orange fur-lined hat, Box 4 and another letter from Dr. Corenthal. He was later eliminated in Trial 5. RandomGuy26 RandomGuy26 is an UnFiction user who was provided with the number to a cell phone that HABIT left with Vinny in 2015. He called the number to inform Vinny of the list of entertainment HABIT had posted on the Canyouseethewords blog. His account of the call is as follows: "Anyway, I called the number to see if it was real and sure enough Vinny picked up on the other end, sounding tired and distressed. He said he's still been locked up for the last 7 months, and that HABIT left the cell phone in the room and he found it when he woke up. He said he hasn't seen Evan and also asked if I heard HABIT's voice. He asked if there was a way out, and I said I didn't know but HABIT really wanted him to see the list. He said he'd take a look around the apartment and call me if he needed more help. He also wanted me to tell you all that he really appreciates everyone for trying to help him. That was important to him." TheSharp0ne '''TheSharp0ne '''is a Reddit user and the admin of the official-unofficial EMH Discord server. On July 2, 2017, he sent a letter to the lawyer William Davidson's P.O. Box containing questions about the contents of The DRKWND disk . On October 11, 2017, he received a reply telling him to wait for a package. The package he received on November 13, 2017 was a care package that was originally intended for Adam Roberts. On Jan 23, 2018, he received a letter from A. Row, Davidson's nephew, which was originally intended to be included in the care package. 29 days later on Feb 21, 2018, TheSharp0ne received a package containing 'The Princeton Tapes'. TheSharp0ne compiled the contents of The Princeton Tapes into a video for the community. Related Reading HABIT Chat Index Category:Communications